


In Another Universe

by YinYang199



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ben Hargreeves is Alive, Demiboy Five Hargreeves, Genderfluid Klaus Hargreeves, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide attempt, Implied/Referenced Transphobia, Luther Hargreeves is a good brother, Number Five | The Boy Needs A Hug, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Luther Hargreeves, Trans Allison Hargreeves, Trans Diego Hargreeves, but he is in this, but still no ships, except for Five and Luther, never thought i’d use that tag, no powers au, none of them are siblings either, that’s still nasty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-12 20:58:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18454508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YinYang199/pseuds/YinYang199
Summary: Luther, Diego, Allison, Klaus, Five, Ben, and Vanya are all part of an organization that fights crime.However, nobody, knows Five’s identity, that he’s Luther’s younger brother, or that he’s only thirteen.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> i just want to explain a few things:
> 
> 1\. Five is actually thirteen in this
> 
> 2\. only Luther and Five are related in this

“Diego! Stop showing off and focus! Klaus I swear to god if you don’t stop flirting with every bad guy, I will kill you myself! Ben, stop being emo and do something instead of standing in the corner! Luther, there’s people on your left! YOUR OTHER LEFT!”

Yep, that’s me. My name is Five. Or Frank, but everyone important knows me as Five. I am one of the seven members part of a secret crime fighting organization. The people I am yelling at are also part of this organization. Luther, who is also my brother, Diego, Allison, Klaus, Ben, and Vanya are their names. Nobody knows my identity. The main reason being Luther would never approve of it. Because of that, I only talk to them through calls, of course they can’t see my face, and I have a voice changer. To my brother, I was just a sweet and innocent thirteen-year-old kid.

I focused back on my computer and noticed that everyone was knocked out, or killed, “Good work everyone,” I spoke up, “You should all head back to the base for a short meeting. I will call back in fifteen minutes, you should all be there.” After getting a confirmation from Diego that they’d be there, I ended the call I was in with them, and took of my headphones, setting them down on the table, standing up from my chair and leaving my closet, where all my stuff was. I didn’t shut it, Luther isn’t home and nobody else lives here, there was no reason to. I walked to the kitchen and made coffee, glancing at the clock as I drank it, three am.

“Good thing it’s Friday.” I sighed, finishing my coffee. I was homeschooled, but I still got up early, and rarely took naps during the day.

After fifteen minutes passed, I went back to my closet, put my headphones back on, made sure everything was set up, and then called the team.

“Five.” Luther greeted me with a nod when they picked up. While they couldn’t see me, I could see them, all they saw was a screen with a ‘5’ on it.

The meeting passed by rather quickly, it was the standard meeting. What they did wrong, what they did well, stuff like that.

“We should all head home for the day.” Diego said after looking at the time.

Luther seemed surprised when he noticed the time, “Yeah that’s a good idea.”

We all said our goodbyes, and I once again shut everything off. This time when I left my closet, I shut the door. I changed into more comfortable clothes, shut of my light, turning on my lamp and laying down to read. I fell asleep while reading, though I remember someone opening my door, turning off my lamp, moving my book, then leaving.

* * *

 

When I woke up it was around noon, I wasn’t too surprised that I slept in that late; I hadn’t gone to bed until around four am. I heard some noise from the kitchen and knew Luther was awake. Yawning, I stood up and left my room, heading to the kitchen.

“Good morning Frank.” Luther greeted me, looking up from his phone.

I waved to him, going to the coffee machine to make coffee, “When did you get home last night?” I knew the answer to that question, but I had to act like I didn’t.

“Around four thirty,” He replied, “I would have told you it would be a late night, but I didn’t think it would take that long to finish up.”

I nodded, continuing to drink my coffee. Luther knew that I knew what the organization was and what it did, but he still didn’t tell me certain details. Even if he did, it would all be stuff that I already know about.

“Are you even listening to me?” I was snapped out of my thoughts by Luther speaking.

“Nope.” I stated, going over to the sink to rinse out the cup I used.

Luther sighed, “Some of my friends are coming over today.”

I nodded, “So don’t bother you?”

“I never said that,” He crossed his arms, “I wanted to tell you so you wouldn’t be confused later.”

“When are they going to be here?” I asked.

Luther looked at the time before answering, “Anytime now.”

I nodded, then headed back to my room, “Tell me when they’re gone!”

* * *

 

I really should have waited until Luther told me the people coming over where gone. I hadn’t heard the door shut, but I also hadn’t heard any voices in awhile. I just heard jusic. I assumed Luther was playing some music, it wasn’t like he never has before.

“Luther, can you please turn down the-” I cut myself off when I saw who was in the living room. 

Luther was sitting on the couch, Allison sitting next to him, Diego was sitting on the side table next to the chair, Klaus was sitting in the chair, Ben on the arm of the chair, and Vanya had pulled a chair into the room from the kitchen and was sitting there. 

“Oh, are you Luther’s brother?” Allison spoke up after it being silent for a minute.

I nodded.

Allison smiled, “I’m Allison,” She then pointed to everyone and said their name, “What’s your name?”

“Frank. Luther never told you?” I knew he hadn’t.

“Nope,” I looked over at Klaus, “No matter how much we asked.”

Luther tried to explain himself but I wasn’t paying attention. I was instead looking at Vanya, who had a look of realization on her face.

I didn’t think much of it at the time, but I really should have been more cautious.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY SO  
> nothing that happened in this chapter was in my original plan, however i felt that it fit this story better than what i planned  
> and because of that, there is some warnings i need to add to the tags, however i will address them here  
> in a flashback that Luther has, the following is mentioned:
> 
> referenced child abuse  
> referenced transphobia  
> referenced suicide attempt
> 
> none of that is written, however it is implied, if any of that makes you uncomfortable or triggers you, PLEASE DON’T READ THE FLASHBACK (it’s the italic part)
> 
> i will explain what happened in the flashback at the end of this chapter, because it is important to the story

It had been a couple days since I officially met the group, and I had seen them a bit since then. They still didn’t seem to connect that I was Five, and Vanya hadn’t asked me, as Frank or Five, anything about it, so I assumed it was just me overthinking it. Everything had been going as usual too. Though that didn’t stop the odd feeling of dread that I had. It was constantly there, and it had been for a couple of days now. I ignored it as much as I could, but I still tried to stay alert at all times, especially when observing missions. The reason for my dread revealed itself four days after I met the group.

“Klaus, there is someone up ahead, to your left, I think they’re waiting to ambush you. Luther and Diego, there are some more hostages in the back room, there are also three armed men in there, be careful so nobody gets hurt. Ben, head to the bottom floor where Klaus is, there are some more people coming in from down there. On second thought, Vanya and Allison, you go down there too,” I gave the usual orders as I observed the building using the cameras that I hacked into, my eyes widened when I noticed Klaus was struggling holding back the mass amount of backup, “Ben, Vanya, Allison, where are you?”

“There was a slight holdup, there’s a lot more people here than originally.” Vanya told me.

“Dammit… Luther, Diego, status with the hostages?” I asked.

“Just finished getting them all out, we are heading to the bottom floor now.” Luther informed me.

“Good.” I watched as Ben, Vanya, and Allison made it to Klaus’s location, and shortly after, Luther and Diego made it there as well.

I wasn’t able to observe for long, as I faintly heard the door behind me open, and felt something being held to my head. A gun.

“Code Red.”

* * *

 

“Code Red.” Five saying that was sudden and alarming, but what was even more alarming was the loud banging noise that followed, then the noise of static.

I heard Diego curse as he finished off the last guy.

I quickly turned to the others, “Let’s head back to the base.” We all knew what ‘Code Red’ meant, and it wasn’t the kind of thing to talk about surrounded by people who are either just knocked out or dead.

“Hey Luther?” Vanya spoke quietly, though she sounded panicked, “Can we stop by your house first? I just need to… See something.”

I could tell whatever it was, it was really bothering her, “Yeah, of course. I’ll be able to tell Frank it’ll be another late night that way.”

She nodded, but glanced away at the mention of Frank, I didn’t question it though.

We all got into the car, and on our way to my house we started talking.

“So, what does ‘Code Red’ mean again?” Klaus asked.

“It means that Five is in danger, that the… What did he call them?” Ben questioned.

Allison sighed, “The Commission. It means they found him.”

“And why are we going to Luther’s house? Isn’t finding Five our main priority right now?” Diego asked.

I didn’t take my eyes off the road as I talked, “Vanya asked me if we could.”

Everyone looked over to her.

“I just need to see something.” Vanya stated.

When we eventually pulled into the driveway, I heard someone cry out in alarm.

I was about to ask what was wrong, but then I saw what was wrong. Frank was standing on the front porch, gripping their left shoulder, blood covering their hand.

My eyes went wide, and I got out of the car faster than I ever have before, rushing over to them, “Frank!” I shouted.

They turned to me for second, before passing out, likely from blood loss. I ran even faster to catch them before they hit the ground, quickly removing my jacket to try and stop the bleeding.

“One of you, call the police!” Diego shouted, then he kneeled down next to me, he didn’t say anything, just helped me until an ambulance could arrive.

Everything after that was a haze. I faintly remember the paramedics coming and taking Frank from me,  me screaming something as they took them from me, Diego helping me up and taking me to the car, Allison driving us to the hospital, Diego trying to comfort me as I cried. I distantly remembered it all, but the entire time I was focused on one thought.

I can’t lose my little sibling again. 

* * *

 

_ “Do you have to go Luther?” Frank asked. _

__ _ I gave him a small smile, “I’m eighteen now, it’s time for me to move out.” _

__ _ He crossed his arms, a pout on his face. _

__ _ “Hey,” I kneeled down, “I’ll come visit, okay?” _

__ _ After promising to him I would visit, I left to head to my apartment. _

* * *

 

__ _ It was a couple months after that when I got a call. _

__ _ “Hey Frank, what is it?” I asked. I was on my break when he called, so I wasn’t too concerned, though I did notice Diego, who was a coworker of mine, and a good friend, giving me a confused look. _

__ _ “Do you thin after you get off work I could visit you? There’s something important I want to tell you…” He sounded nervous. _

__ _ “Of course. I come pick you up around six, okay?’  _

__ _ “Okay.” _

__ _ At six I pulled up to the house, Frank ran out and got into the car.  _

__ _ The car ride was filled with small talk, I could tell Frank was nervous about something but I didn’t want to ask right now, I knew it was tied to what he wanted to tell me. When we got to the apartment, Frank and I sat down on the couch. _

__ _ “What I wanted to tell you is…” He took a deep breath, “I identify as demiboy...” _

__ _ I nodded slowly, “Do you mind explaining what that mean?” I had heard of the term before, my two best friends where in the LGBTQ+ community after all, but I still wanted him to explain, just to make sure. _

__ _ He nodded, explaining what they both meant. _

__ _ “So you prefer either they them, or he him pronouns?” A nod, “So which pronoun is it right now? And do you have a name you’d rather I call you?” _

__ _ “They them… And no, Frank is fine.” They said, their voice shaking, “You don’t hate me?” _

__ _ “Of course not, you’re my sibling, I could never hate you.” I told him, a smile on my face. _

__ _ Frank burst into tears, and they rushed over to hug me, “Thank you…” _

* * *

 

__ _ A couple months later I was sitting by a hospital bed, Frank was laying on the bed, he had just woken up a few hours ago. _

__ _ “What happened?” I asked him. _

__ _ His hands shook as he gripped the thin blanket, “I tried to come out to dad a couple weeks after coming out to you… And…” He started crying, “He hit me… Called me a disgrace to this family. After that he wouldn’t stop hitting and kicking me, he would even throw stuff at me… I didn’t know what to do so I… I tried to kill myself” I gently hugged him as he cried, and I swore from that day on I would keep him safe. _

* * *

 

__ I can’t lose my little sibling again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoyed this chapter! if you do, please leave a comment! (comments are what motivate me to write honestly, so they are extremely appreciated and show me you like this!)
> 
> flashback summary:
> 
> Frank comes out to Luther as demiboy, a while later Luther is in the hospital with Frank, it is revealed that he tried to come out to their father as well, but he didn’t react well and started abusing Frank, this caused him to attempt suicide   
> this is why he lives with Luther rather than their parents


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is rather short, but i didn’t plan on it being too long.  
> oh, and daily updates aren’t going to be a thing, i just happened to have the time so write these, but i do enjoy writing this story, so i’ll try to update as much as i can!

Sitting in the hospital waiting room was less of a haze than everything else had been. I had talked to the police, and I even held up a short conversation with Diego and Allison. After awhile of the others talking, Vanya came over and sat next to me.

“How did you know?” My voice was quiet, but I knew she heard me.

“I didn’t… I just,” She took a deep breath, “Ever since I met them, there was something about Frank that reminded me of someone. And I realized… That person was Five.”

My eyes widened at that, but I let her continue.

“When we heard the banging noise from wherever Five was, I couldn’t get it out of my mind that Frank could be in danger. I had to convince you to check somehow.” She finished.

“They aren’t the same person Vanya.” I muttered.

“Luther, you can’t be saying this was all just a coincidence. Frank got shot, possibly at the same time Five did. That’s too rare of a chance.” 

I stayed silent after that. I knew that it was very possible that Frank was Five, but I just didn’t want to believe it. Not until I knew for sure.

* * *

 

When I woke up I was confused. I was in a hospital room, I knew that much. The same one I was in before I started living with Luther. I shook my head with a sigh, going to lean over to press the call nurse button, though I stopped when a spike of pain flared up in my shoulder. Wincing, I took a moment before finally pressing it. A few seconds later, a nurse came in. She checked over me, making sure everything was okay, then told me my family was here to see me, and she could have them sent in if I wanted. I nodded.

I waved when Luther entered the room, making sure to use my arm that wasn’t injured. Luther immediately pulled a chair over and sat down.

“How are you feeling?” He asked.

“Like I’ve been hit by a truck.” I grumbled.

Luther frowned at that.

“What happened anyways?” I asked, looking over at him, I already knew, but it would be strange for me to not ask.

“I was hoping you could tell me that,” Luther sighed, “Do you really remember nothing?”

“Bits and pieces I guess,” He gave me a look, so I continued, “I was on my computer, and I felt something being pressed against my head, I panicked, since you always knock before entering, and I got up, I saw someone there and tried to run… I guess they shot me before I could escape.”

Luther looked confused, “So you tried to run?” I nodded, “Then why where you only on the porch when we got there? No one was around you. And Frank, I know you are smart enough to not go somewhere when you know it’s dangerous.”

* * *

 

Something wasn’t adding up. I remembered what Vanya had said, but I shoved it to the back of my mind for now. It wasn’t the time.

Frank looked panicked for a moment, but then quickly made a calm face. If I hadn’t been watching them, I would’ve missed it. Though through that second of panic I could tell he knew more than he was letting on.

“I… Don’t know-” I cut him off.

“Please don’t lie to me.” 

“I’m not lying.” 

“What were you doing before you got shot again?” I asked.

“I was on my computer.” They replied.

“Doing what?”

“Jeez, what is this, fifty questions?” Frank huffed, “I was playing some games.”

“I thought you said online games were stupid?” 

“That was awhile ago-”

“That was two days ago,” I frowned, “Frank please. Just be honest with me.”

Frank had the blanket tightly gripped in his hands, glaring at it, “ I was hacked into the building you guys were at!” Frank’s eyes widened, quickly covering their mouth with their hands, “Get out.” They muttered.

“Frank I just want to talk.” I tried to reason with them.

“I said get out!” Frank screamed.

I sighed, and left the room.

I leaned back against the door after closing it. Vanya was right. And now Frank is mad that I know. I sat on the ground, holding my head with my hand. And I wasn’t sure, but I could’ve sworn I heard crying coming from Frank’s room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave a comment to let me know you like this! or if you just want to say hi  
> that works too!


End file.
